Random Songs
by Gio
Summary: iPod Challenge - one shots and drabbles in various form and pairing. Rating is K for the most part, but each chapter has one of its own.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Random Songs

SUMMARY: thought that the iPod challenge was fun to try out.

_Rules of the Challenge: Pick a fandom. Put your favourite playlist on your iPod on shuffle. For the first 10 songs, write a drabble or short one-shot for each with whatever pairing you like. The one-shot must have someone say the title of the song. Other than that, the song does not have to full-on relate to the one-shot._

**PART 1 – THE THINGS I DON'T EXPECT**

_Kensi tries to help Deeks in the aftermath of "Plan B"._

CHARACTERS: Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks – friendship/romance – hurt/comfort

EPISODE REFERENCE: 2.22 Plan B

RATINGS: K

SONG: Le cose che non mi aspetto / _The things I don't expert_

PERFORMER: Laura Pausini

E ti trovo, per caso, / _And I found you, by chance,_

Che parli al mare / _You're talking to the sea_

Anche tu avevi un sogno / _You also had a dream_

Da riparare / _to put right_

Tu non mi dire niente / _Don't tell me anything_

Mi fermo a farti compagnia / _I'll stop and keep you company_

I know I left with the clear intention to go straight home, have a long shower and just forget this case. And I know you tried to lighten the mood with your yelled reply that "there's no thing", but I can just sense your discomfort, and I'm not willing to let it pass without me doing something, not this time.

I'm now in my parking lot at home. I've stopped the car, but I can't left it yet, not before I've decided how I'm going to confront this situation. I'm aware that the best course is probably to act on impulse and let me just feel for you: that way I'm sure I'll give you the best comfort ever, but I'm so afraid that the underlying feelings I try so bad to keep hidden will seep through.

As much as I know you would like it, I don't think it's the right moment to let you know that I love you. For starter, you've just said goodbye for good to a woman you have been in love with, and also not in the best terms; not to mention parting with your long time friend in the process. You're not at your best, I suppose.

While telling you about my feelings for you surely would help you or, at least, your self esteem, you really don't need the emotional load.

On my part, although I'm strongly tempted and believe that it would be right, a small part of me would always wonder why I waited such a delicate moment to show my cards.

Maybe acting on impulse will have to wait for a more suitable occurrence. But I'm not leaving you alone on this.

My resolution set, I start the car and head to the only place I know you go to when you need your perspective back in line.

::: NCISLA :::

The beach is almost deserted at this hour. I found you easily, same spot as ever, sitting on the sand, your eyes pointed in the distance, to the ocean. I know you find it soothing, and I feel my mouth forming a sweet smile, 'cause I love that you can still see the wonder in little things after all the evil you witness in your work.

You sense my presence and I watch fascinated as your posture acknowledges me standing behind you, the tension rolling off almost in waves. It still amazes me how I can do that to you even if we don't actually touch.

I sit beside you, and you turn your head to me. I hear you puffing out air and I lift a hand to stop you before you speak.

"Don't need to say a thing, Deeks. I'm just here to keep you company, no talking involved."

You nod, still surprised at my words, and maybe also at my unusually soft tone. Your face scrunches up while you try to understand without actually asking me why I'm here with you.

I don't know if you've found out or if you've simply let it pass, but your eyes clear, even if your expression remains serious.

You reach out and your hands takes mine: the warmth I feel brings a smile to my lips as I watch our hands intertwined: one of the many things you surprise me with every day… your kindness and yes, your love, every time you happen to touch me.

I lift my face, the smile still there, and meet your eyes. Your other hand reaches for my chin, gently brushing the side of my face.

You're probably hurting, nervous and stressed out from the last days, but you give me nonetheless your utmost sincere smile, full of affection and care and love.

"Thanks, Kensi", you say almost in a whisper.

My heart warms up at that, and I think I love you so much also for all you keep giving me, like this genuine smile and this emotional thanks, which help us both in leaving behind another awful case.

"No, Deeks. Thanks to you" I reply.

"What for?" you ask, surprise evident in your voice.

"For all the things I don't expect" I breath out.

Your face relaxes once more in a beautiful smile, you free your hand from mine to pull me towards you.

As I lean against you, you sigh in contentment and I instantly know everything will be soon back to normal again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Songs**

**PART 3 – SUMMER PARADISE**

_Sam is called back home for a mission while he's away with his family._

CHARACTERS: S. Hanna / his family

EPISODE REFERENCE: none

RATINGS: K

SONG: Summer Paradise (feat. Sean Paul)

PERFORMER: Simple Plan

My heart is sinking

As I'm lifting up

Above the clouds away from you

And I can't believe I'm leaving

Oh I don't know what I'm gonna do

Take off was the most sensitive moment of all his flights, regardless the occurrence.

If Sam Hanna took a work related flight, take off meant a mission, which in turn meant he was first flying away from home and diving into a potentially dangerous situation and then flying back home with the toll of the case on his shoulders.

But even then, it was not the worst moment, 'cause the most painful take offs were the ones he had to take when coming back home after a vacation time with his family. He hated those take offs. And he absolutely loathed those ones when he actually was called back beforehand for a new and very urgent mission.

And that was just the reason why he was sulking in his seat, taking off from Honolulu International Airport to fly home.

Sam sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the upcoming headache. He settled back in his seat and prepared for the long flight.

::: NCIS:LA :::

LAX was bursting with activity when Sam approached the arrival waiting area. He spotted Callen waiting for him among the people gathered there to welcome loved ones, and quickly reached him balancing his bag on his shoulder.

Callen smirked when their eyes met.

"How was Honolulu?" he asked Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Not even unpacked, this time." He promptly replied as Callen lead the way to the parking lot.

Just then his phone ringed. Fishing in his pocket, Sam grinned when he noted the caller id.

"Hey there" he greeted.

Whoever was on the other end of the call asked him something.

"It went well. How's the kid?" he replied.

Callen busied himself with loading Sam's bag in the car, to give him some privacy with his wife on the phone.

Sam was smiling, a longing expression on his face.

Callen and Sam got in the car, Callen navigating his Mercedes out of the airport parking zone and to the office, where everything was ready for the mission debriefing.

Sam was still on the phone.

"I don't think I can make it, babe. But you can pick up the next summer paradise you want to go to and I promise I won't leave you there alone. Not next time. Now I must get to work. Kiss Kiddo for me. I love you"

He listened to his wife's reply then ended the conversation. He sighed, missing badly his family.

Eyes still on the road, Callen spoke softly: "I'll see that you keep that promise, man."

Sam didn't need to reply to that.


End file.
